Songs of Life
by True China Sorrows
Summary: Songs about couples and characters. Chapter 5. "You know Ino. I've never been anywhere as cold as Sasuke," "Yea, good point. I can't believe I actually liked that jerk."
1. Water From The Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The show Naruto and all of its affiliates and everything else, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song is sung by Celine Dion.

The _italics_ are her thoughts.

_Water From The Moon_

Sakura sighs as she sits on the ledge of the inn's window. Her eyes are drooping and she's obviously exhausted. Her skin is tanned and scratched, probably from being outside a lot.

_I've looked everywhere I can just to find a clue t__o get to you._

She reaches for some pain killers and sighs whilst rubbing her temples. Her skin is marred with scratches, bruises and there's even blood on her clothes.

_I'm going out of my mind, t__rying to find a way to get through to you_

Just then, the clouds rush away from the moon and she smiles up at it. Her lips mouthing some words she used to overlook and think nothing of.

_Do I have to get water from the moon.__ Is that what you want from me?_

She struggles to stand up and slowly, almost knocking a book off the ledge; the silent words are starting to find a sound. The clouds move further with the next breeze and the sky turns alight with millions of sparkling stars filling the dark, drear sky, like the moon with little rays of hope.

_I've tried to steal the stars s__o I could win your heart, but that's not enough.__ I've searched everywhere just to find the right words._

She grips the frame of the window and walks along the edge, the words becoming less of a gently whispered lullaby and more powerful.

_To get some love out of you, __I've already given all I can. W__hat's left to try? __What do I have to do?_

She jumps over onto a tree and through to a small waterfall and a crystalline lake. Like glass, it reflects everything perfectly even the moon.

_Do I have to turn the sand into the sea to make you love me?_

Sakura crouches by the water and brushes her fingers over the surface. The ripples seem to be in time with her singing.

_How do I make you love me? I feel like I'm losing my mind._

She leans over the water and a few tears trickle down and sink below the surface.

_I try and try and try_

She stands up and twirls around the clearing, lost in the song and her emotions.

_Do I have to get water from the moon? Or __turn the sand into the sea?_

Slowly, she comes to a stop and walks back over to the water and brushes her fingers over looks up at the reflection behind her of someone she's only ever dreamed of seeing again, never mind getting through to. Unlike last time, his eyes are soft and he's as close to a smile without actually having to. In that instant, the pain and burden are lifted from her shoulders and he sits next to her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw, sweet. Which isn't really my kind of thing, however, that's irrevelent. I'm thinking of a The Flood theme for a Naruhina fanfic, by Cheryl Cole. By the way, this is Water From the Moon by Celine Dion. It's good, you should listen to it. Just a suggestion. This is the thrid time I'm posting this and if it isn't right, then go jump off a cliff or something. There is nothing wrong with this version!**


	2. The Flood

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. The song is, of course, sung by Cheryl Cole.

_Italics are thoughts/memories and the kind of the lyrics._

_The Flood_

Hinata stares out to sea from a small window in a lighthouse. She sighs and turns off the lights before grabbing her coat and walking outside. She thinks back to the night before;

_I saw you coming; felt the ship wreck. Saw the shipwreck, I heard you yelling. Wondering where you were washed up._

Her eyes prickle with oncoming tears as she steps onto the beach.

_Sitting on the shore all day waiting for the tide to come._

She hastily wipes away tears and sits at the water's edge.

_But you can't hold onto water. It fills you up but never stays. You're slipping through my fingers touch. A natural disaster love._

Eventually, after hours of non-stop staring at the sea, she lies down and her eyes start to struggle to stay open.

_Stay out tonight, by the beach house. Lit a candle by the window so you might find it. Hope you know you'll always have a place to call your home. Still, I can't help but think, I could have saved you from drowning. Just waiting on the tide to come._

Her hand curls itself around a small item in her hand protectively as she continues to force herself to stare out to sea. For him, only him. She shivers quietly.

_I knew the waves were icy when I felt them retreating._

She blinks the tears from her eyes and tries to push away the feeling that envelopes her heart.

_You can't hold onto water. It's only good to wash away today. You're slipping through my fingers touch. Natural disaster love, bringing on the Flood._

She sits up and gasps from the same image that flashes through her mind, but she's determined to believe there's still a way. There's still a chance.

_Love me like a flood, the flood. Rising and falling in my dreams. Rising and the falling of my tears that fill the ocean._

She peers up through her eye lashes at the shadow coming towards her. The light from the lighthouse sweeps around and illuminates the figure.

"Naruto!"

He takes her hand and the small diamond ring she held onto so tightly, before sliding it onto her ring finger.


	3. Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. This song is sung the _amazing_ band Evanescence.

_Please listen to the song while you're reading this! It gives it all the atmosphere._

_Lies_

Gaara stumbles down a hallway, his hands clutching at his head desperately. He looks up through blurry eyes and some shackles are hung by the end of the hall. The shackles rise and bind him tightly as his legs give way and he collapses. He tries to fight, but it's useless.

… _You will never be strong…_

… _You will never be good enough…_

… _You weren't conceived in love…_

… _You won't rise above…_

"NO!" Gaara yells, trying to ignore the voices in his head.

The voices grow stronger and more raspy as the taunt him.

… _They'll never see, you'll never be…_

… _You struggle on and on to feed the hunger burning deep inside of you…_

He yells and writhes, when a light comes into his blurred sight. At the end of the hall where the chains came from. His eyes can't help but show some hope that his torture will end.

Someone pulls him close and holds him tightly, whispering quietly into his ears.

"_I'll comfort you. I'll live and die for you. Abide in me and I won't ever forsake you."_

Gaara cries out again in pain as the chains drag themselves over his skin before departing and vanishing into nothing.

… _You'll never be strong…_

… _You will never be good enough…_

… _You weren't conceived in love…_

… _You won't rise above…_

… _You're not strong enough…_

… _You've never been good enough…_

… _You weren't conceived in love…_

…_. You will never rise above…_

He shakes his head violently as the voices keep rasping out in his head.

"_Rest in us, we'll comfort you. We'll live and die for you. Abide in us and we vow to never forsake you."_

… _They'll never see, you'll never be…_

… _You struggle on and on to the feed the hunger burning deep inside of you…_

The voices' raspy tones die down and soon all that's left in his head is silence. His yells turn into quiet whimpers. Temari sighs and looks at Kankouro with a reassuring expression, who sighs too. Kankouro pats Gaara on the back.

"Hey, it's over now," Temari smiles, relieved.

"Yea, don't worry about it anyway, they're just lies," Kankouro replies, supporting Gaara as they take him back to his bedroom.

"Thank you," Gaara manages to say.

Temari and Kankouro smile at each other over Gaara's back as a sign of 'well done'.

**Author's Note: I thought this suited him and also, I absolutely adore this band. Okay, now for anyone who doesn't understand the chains, I'll explain. In Gaara's mind he see's chains that bind him and that he's powerless to break free from. Almost as if the chains are saying; if you can't beat us then you're pathetic. The light is, of course, his siblings coming to his rescue. This is kind of supposed to be set in shippuden, but as I've mentioned, I've never seen it. It's after the Akatsuki extract, you know. For the sake of people who haven't seen Shippuden, please don't say what it was. It's his self-doubt whether he can protect them without the unique abilities his tailed beast had. Wow, I'm bad at this. Thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed reading this and Bye.**


	4. What If?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. The song is by the amazing Kate Winslet.

What If

_Here I stand alone, with this weight on my heart. It just won't go away. I keep looking back, right to the start and I wonder what made you change…_

Sakura leans back into her chair and sighs, the tear covered picture in front of her still as clueless to everything as always. She looks up through drooping eyes lids to Naruto, lying all over the hospital bed and hugging the pillow. The scratches and scrapes across him were severe that time, and they didn't even get close to Sasuke…

_I tried but I had to draw a line. Though the questions echo through my mind… What if I hadn't let you go, would you still be who we used to know? What if you had tried, or we could turn back time, but we'll never know._

She places the picture back on the side table next to a rambling Naruto. She goes through all of the possibilities in her mind, if she had trained more, could she have fought him and made a big enough scene to attract attention? Of course, it's just idle speculation now, so why can't they move on like everyone else?

_We have many roads to take, some to joy and others to heart ache. Anyone could lose their way, but if I said we could take it back to the start, would you take the chance to make the change? Do you wonder how it could have been, or pray that I'm still by your side?_

She pauses by the road and their last conversation before he left echoes through the memories of her mind. Even now, she's still as weak and vulnerable when it comes to the subject of him, no matter what she may say to others. She notes that the moon still shines on that place in the exact same way, which the place hasn't changed at all… The only thing missing is the girl telling him she loved him and him knocking her out and leaving.

"What if I hadn't left your side? What if I hadn't let you go, would I still actually _know_ you?" she whispers, hoarsely. "If we could turn back time; would you take the chance, but we'll never know."

_I tried, but I had to draw a line. Still these questions keep on haunting my mind. What if I hadn't let you go, could you still be who we knew? What if you didn't walk away, because I still love you more than I could ever say. If you tried, or we could back time, but we'll never know…_

**Author's Note: I can't believe I forgot how well this song goes with them, it's an almost perfect fit! Given that I did have to alter the lyrics slightly, which also means that I didn't break any copyright laws! Oh, and though it says complete it's not. I'll keep updating it every time I find a suitable song.**


	5. Cold as You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This song is by the absolutely amazing Taylor Swift who seems to have a song for every one of my problems. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._

_Italics are Sakura. __**Bold italics are not. **_**Bold is both.**

_Cold as You_

Sakura jerks upright, gasping with beads of sweat trickling down her face. She looks over to the window and at the moon. She buries her face in her hands.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asks, almost laughing.

"No, Ino… It's nothing," Sakura replies.

Ino looks out the window and sighs. "I miss Sasuke too. It's hard to believe he just left three days ago,"

Sakura plops back down onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. She turns her face away so Ino doesn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. Just as long as Ino doesn't see the utter heart ache that's slowly shattering her soul and making her lose the will to carry on. Ino stares out the window with her knees pulled up to her chest, but she understands perfectly well what's happening. She regrets breaking off her friendship at ones. Now being one of them. Sakura frowns; slightly pained by the thoughtless, careless reminder of the worst night of her life. She blinks away more and more tears that threaten to spill over. Then something inside her clicks into place at last.

_You have a way of coming to me easily. And when you take, it's always the best of me. You do what you want because I'm not who you want._

_Oh what a shame, such a rainy ending given to a perfect day. I walk away because there's no use in defending words you will never say. Now I'm lying here and thinking it through; I've never been anywhere that's as cold as you._

Ino smiles as the truth of the words sink in. She's mad that she hadn't realised it sooner. That she let Sakura end their friendship because of one stupid guy who never even liked either of them. Thinking back, she almost wants to kill him for all the pain and misery he brought.

_**You put up walls and paint them all in shades of grey. I stood there, loving you and wished them all away. Then you come away with a great little story about two messes of dreamers who had the nerve to adore you.**_

_**What a shame; such a rainy ending given to a blissfully perfect day. Let's just walk away because there's no use defending words that he'll never say. Now, thinking things through, we've never been anywhere as cold as him.**_

Ino grins at Sakura happily they're working through their heart break together. Both glad that they can finally put their past behind them and restart their friendship again.

**You never darn thing honey, but we cried. Cried for you.**

_**I know you wouldn't have anybody if I died. Died for you.**_

_Died for you._

The two girls laugh. Ready to let him go for good. To not let him come between them at least.

**Oh what a shame, such a rainy ending given to a perfect day.**

_Every smile you fake is just so condescending._

_**Counted every scar you ever made.**_

Sakura jumps off the bed and sits down next to Ino. Ino grins cheekily and swats at Sakura playfully.

**Thinking it through, I've never been anywhere as cold as you!**

Sakura looks up at the bright, clear blue sky. She smiles at Ino as she passes the shop. Ino laughs, leaning around a customer. They catch each other's gaze and immediately know that they're back to being the best of friends. Secret friends for now.

**Author's Note: I do like the thought of them being friends again. It's nice to think of people with such strong bonds. Besides, they still acted like friends and cared for each other like friends even during the Chuunin exam. So that's it really. Hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
